1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a secondary memory device and an electronic system employing the same, and more particularly, to a secondary memory device that is inexpensive and has a small volume and an electronic system employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is continued demand for increasing performance and improving reliability of various systems, and accordingly, performance increase and reliability improvement of server systems and personal computer systems continue to be achieved. These efforts also have been made in secondary memory device fields. A super capacity is used for a power supply source for recording information in a secondary memory device when a main power supply to a system is suddenly stopped.